Darf ich Bitten?
by Lenushka
Summary: Lily und James, allerdings AU. Hogwarts 7. Schuljahr
1. Chapter 1

DARF ICH BITTEN?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How would I?

_AN: Hey Leute. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt's. Reviews wären nicht schlecht. _

_AU: Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, Lilys Mutter hätte in Lilys Kindheit _

_ein zweites Mal geheiratet, und zwar einen reichen Zauberer. Den Rest merkt _

_ihr ja. ;)_

_Noch was, Peter Pettigrew wird hier gar nicht oder nur ganz selten _

_auftauchen. Er ist eine Schande und deshalb verzichte ich, so weit möglich _

_darauf, ihn zu erwähnen._

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**1. KAPITEL:**

„Lillian, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen." Seine Stimme meinte es nicht so. Sie war kalt und distanziert.

„Hallo Jimmy, es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen." Ihre Stimme hörte sich genauso wie seine an.

„So, genug der Freundlichkeiten, ihr zwei. Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen, nicht wahr James? Wir sind spät dran." Remus Lupin sah nervös von einem zum anderem. Hoffentlich eskalierte die Situation nicht wieder. Er zupfte seinen Freund am Ärmel. „Komm jetzt."

Lillian Evans sah ihren Gegenüber spöttisch an. „Ooh, Jimmy. Musst du schon wieder gehen... Wieso? Wartet dein Therapeut auf dich?"

„Aber Lillian. Du musst mich mit dir verwechseln. Immerhin verbrauche ich _keine fünf Therapeuten_ in einem Monat." Seine spielerische Rüge hatte ihren gewünschten Erfolg.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nur zu einem Therapeuten gehe, weil meine Mutter es so will!"

„Ja, weil sie denkt, dass du ein psychisches Problem hast. Ich finde, sie liegt damit vollkommen richtig." James Potter grinste sardonisch.

„Ich habe überhaupt kein _psychisches_ PROBLEM!" die vorbeieilenden Zauberer in der Winkelgasse blieben kurz stehen und warfen dem rothaarigen Mädchen mitleidige Blicke zu.

„Oh Lillian, ich denke du hast eines."

Das war zu viel für die 17-jährige Hexe. Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn an sich heran. James Potter musste seinen Kopf neigen; ihre Münder waren jetzt nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

„Jetzt hör mich gut zu, du verwöhnter, aufgeblasener _Bengel_!..."

Sie holte Luft und James küsste sie.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später saßen Sirius, Remus und Natasha in James' Zimmer. 

„Und er hat sie wirklich geküsst! Oh mein Gott!"

„Tash! Wenn ich es dir doch sage!"

„Ach Remus! Ich hätt nur nie gedacht, dass so was mal passiert!" Natasha lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Remus sah sie an und lachte ebenfalls. Er mochte sie sehr, nur leider hatte er sich bisher nicht getraut, sich mit ihr zu verabreden.

Sirius sah beide vom Fenster aus an. „Natasha, Remus. Das schreit nach einer Aktion." Seine Augen blitzten schalkhaft auf.

In dem Moment kam James dir Treppe hinauf. „Nein, Mutter! Das kannst du _nich_t machen!"

„Ich kann und ich habe bereits!"

„Aargh!" er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht! Wenn sie einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheidet! Ich hasse es!" Drei verschiedene Augenpaare starrten ihn an.

Sirius blinzelte. „Kommt die Prinzessin zum Spielen rüber?"

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie zum _Spielen _rüber kommt." Sirius öffnete seinen Mund.

„Ja Siri, Mercedes kommt auch mit."

„Was beschwerst du dich eigentlich?... Und nenn mich nicht Siri."

„_James!_ Eure Hogwartsbriefe sind da! Kommt alle runter."

$& §$

Unten im Wohnzimmer der Potters.

„Aah. Die Bücherliste wird immer länger! Wie soll ich das denn schaffen?"

„Lesen, Siri!" antworteten ihm Remus und Natasha.

James starrte auf seinen Brief. In der Hand hatte er etwas silbrig glänzendes. Noch hatten die anderen seine Verwirrung nicht gemerkt. Noch widmeten sie sich ihren Briefen.

„Oh. Mein. Gott." James sah auf seine Hand, dann auf den beiliegenden Brief, dann wieder zurück.

„Oh. _Mein_. Gott." Hilflos las er den Brief immer und immer wieder.

Remus war als erster mit seinem Brief fertig und schaute sich die Reaktionen der anderen an („Ich hasse Zaubertränke!"), als er James sah. Völlig entsetzt und erstaunt. Sehr untypisch für ihn. Dann bemerkte auch Remus das silberne Abzeichen in James' Hand.

„Oh mein Gott! James!"

In dem Moment glühte der Kamin im Wohnzimmer grün auf und eine junge, rothaarige Hexe trat heraus. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf James und auf das Abzeichen. Sie stürzte auf ihn zu. „Aaaaargh! Wie kannst du mir das nur antun! Du _Arschloch_! Das musste ja so kommen!" Lily Evans hämmerte mit Schwung auf James ein.

Mit zu viel Schwung.

Denn sie landeten beide auf dem Boden.

„Uuh. Lillian. Ich wusste ja gar nicht wie _sehr_ du mich willst." Durch ihren Auftritt hatte James wieder zu sich gefunden.

„Aaaahh! Du verlogener, unehrlicher, hinterhältiger..."

„Ja?" James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und brachte Lily, die auf ihm saß und mit ihren Fäusten immer wieder zur Betonung ihrer Wut leicht mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Brustkorb schlug, damit weiter in Rage.

Sirius lachte im Hintergrund. „Herrschaften, so amüsierend das doch ist, wüsste ich gerne, warum Lillian so aufgewühlt ist, oder?"

Lilys Freundin Mercedes trat aus dem Kamin. „Lillian!" sie sah sich schockiert um. „Bitte, wo bleibt deine Contenance!" Schockiert sah sie ihre Freundin an, die auf ihrem Erzfeind saß und der sich höllisch gut zu amüsieren schien.  
Lily stand auf und entriss James dessen Abzeichen. Dann stakte sie zu Mercedes und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. „Das hier! Das ist ... Blasphemie... Das ist das Ende der Welt!"

„Oh mein Gott! Wie recht du hast!" Mercedes sah Lily über das Abzeichen an.

„Das entschuldigt jedoch nicht dein äußerst ungewöhnlich ‚forsches' Benehmen."

Lily rümpfte die Nase. „Oh bitte, Mercedes, was hättest du getan, wenn _Sirius Black Schulsprecher _geworden wäre."

Mercedes lächelte böse und flüsterte ihrer Freundin etwas ins Ohr. Sie kicherten leise und setzten dann eine unergründliche Maske auf.

Natasha konnte die beiden nicht leiden. Ihre Arte und ihr ganzes Gehabe. Das war einfach zuviel.

James ging auf die beiden zu. Er hielt seine Handfläche offen hin. „Darf ich bitten?"

Lily lächelte sardonisch und legte ihm ihre Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Waschen und danach polieren und wehe ich finde nachher einen Kratzer auf dem Lack!"

James legte seinen Kopf schief. „Ich dachte eigentlich eher daran, liebste Lillian, dass du mir mein _Schulsprecher_abzeichen wieder gibst." Seine Gegenüber sah ihn mit einem vernichtendem Blick an und stopfte ihm dann das Abzeichen in die Hemdtasche. „Stirb!" grollte sie noch und stakte dann aus dem Raum raus auf die Veranda.  
Dort angekommen sah sich kurz um und lief auf einen der am Pool gelegenen Liegestuhl zu. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte. Sie zog sich aus und unter ihrer Sommerkleidung kam ein schwarzer Bikini zum Vorschein. Ihre Klamotten auf dem Liegestuhl, sprang sie mit einem eleganten Spicker ins Wasser.

Mercedes rümpfte die Nase. „Wie kann sie das nur machen?"

James schaute immer noch auf den Pool. „Hätt ich ihr nie zugetraut..."

„Ich auch nicht."

Natasha sah ihre Chance für eine kleine Vergeltungsaktion. „Ich dachte, du wärst ihre Freundin, dann musst _du_ sie doch bestens kennen!"

Mercedes sah sie mit ihrem besten ich-bin-doch-sowieso-viel-besser-als-du-Blick an. „Schätzchen, ich glaube, wir reden aneinander vorbei. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Lillian sich auszieht und in einen Pool springt. Aber dass sie sich vorher nicht erkundigt, wie oft der Pool gereinigt wird, ist nicht ihre Art." Sie folgte James' Blick nach draußen, wo Lily bereits ihre dritte Bahn geschwommen war und sich nun am Rand ausruhte. „Ihr Verhalten macht mir Sorgen. James," befahl sie, „rede mit ihr."

„Was? Angst, dass sie schon wieder ihren Therapeuten feuert?"

„Darüber macht man keine Witze."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und begab sich nach draußen.

Am Beckenrand ging er in die Hocke. „Hallo Lillian."

„Was?"

"Deine liebste Freundin Mercedes macht sich Sorgen um dich."

„Oh? Sie hat dich geschickt? Seit wann nimmst du Befehle entgegen, Jimmy? Sollte ich mal ausprobieren, oder?"

„Tu ich nicht. Und nenn mich nicht Jimmy." Fügte er hinzu und lächelte sie warmherzig an.

„Natürlich nicht, Jamesie." Sie musste wider Willen zurück lächeln.

„Auch nicht Jamesie."

„Nicht? Ooh. Wie wär's mit Jamie-poo?"

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Tiger?"

„Nein."

Lily grinste hinterlistig. „_Krone_?"

„Oh Lillian, ich bin schockiert, woher weißt du das nur?"

„Tja."

„Sag mir nicht, du brichst die Regeln?"

„Ich habe schon mehr Regeln gebrochen, als ihr vier zusammen!"

„Daran ist nur Remus schuld, er hält uns immer zurück!"

„Vielleicht solltet ihr ihn mal mit ‚Tash' zurücklassen und mit uns mitkommen..."

„Dann müssten wir Peter aber auch dalassen... Ist das ein Angebot, Lillian?"

„Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht?"

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Was muss ich dafür tun?"

Lily tat überrascht.

„Liebste Lillian, ich kenn dich wahrscheinlich besser als Mercedes. Ich weiß, dass du nichts umsonst machst. Also, raus mit der Sprache."

Sie schlug kokett und langsam die Augen auf. „Ich will, Jimmy, dass du mir in allen Punkten, die ich mir für Hogwarts' Herbstball überlegt habe, zustimmst."

„Und ihr nehmt uns dann mit?"

„Ja."

James grinste. „Okay, einverstanden." Und gab ihr die Hand. Lily schlug ein.

„Deal." Sie grinste wieder leicht hinterhältig.

„Ich hoffe, ich weiß, worauf ich mich da eingelassen habe." James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, _Jimmy_." Als sie seinen Namen hauchte, bekam er unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut und lächelte matt.

§

Drinnen konnte man es nicht fassen, dass sie offensichtlich zu einer Art Vereinbarung gekommen waren. Mercedes schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft..."

Der Rest sah sie verständnislos an. Natasha wurde misstrauisch. „Was? Auf was haben sie sich geeinigt?"

„James wird alle ihre Vorschläge für den Herbstball absegnen."

„WAS! Ist er denn total verrückt geworden!" Sirius starrte ungläubig nach draußen. „Das kann er doch nicht machen! Er weiß doch, wie sie ist!"

Mercedes lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Oh ich denke, ihr Argument war stärker, als ich angenommen hatte."

„Was für ein Argument war's denn?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

„Ach komm..."

„Nein. Aber ich verspreche dir, du wirst es mögen..."

„Ihr zwei veranstaltet einen Wet-T-Shirt-Contest?"

„Warum sollten wir?"

„Du hast gesagt, ich würde es mögen und James muss es offensichtlich auch mögen, sonst würde er so etwas ja nie zustimmen."

‚Ach daher weht der Wind, interessant.' Dachte sie. Laut sagte sie: „Nein. Das ist es nicht. Hab Geduld."

„Mmmhhh..." Sirius schmollte.

Er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf, doch sie wollte sich nicht erweichen lassen. Verstimmt ging er die Treppe hoch und schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich.

Natasha warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick à la ‚guck was du schon wieder getan hast' zu. Mercedes ließ sich nicht einmal dazu herab diesen Blick zu beantworten. Wortlos marschierte sie nach draußen.

„Lillian hast du denn total vergessen, warum wir uns hier her begeben hatten?"

„Nein Mercy, habe ich nicht, Wie könnte ich?"

„Gut. Dann sie zu, dass du dich wieder anziehst. Und desinfizier dich vorher. Man weiß ja nicht, bei diesen Leuten hier."

„Oh Mercedes, damit tust du mir und meiner Familie aber Unrecht."

„Was auch immer, James."

James schenkte Lily ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Fang an."

Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes als sie aus dem Wasser stieg.

§$& §$&

Als die kleine Gruppe eine halbe Stunde später die Winkelgasse betrat, bildeten sich automatisch verschiedene Interessengruppen. Lily und Mercedes betrachten das Treiben aus einer sicheren Entfernung. Sie warteten ab, bis sich alle entschieden hatten, dann gesellten sie sich wieder zu ihnen. „Wir gehen shoppen."

„Habt ihr denn nicht schon genug zum Anziehen?"

„Man kann nie genug zum Anziehen haben, Natasha. Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Lillian." James Stimme enthielt eine leichte Warnung.

„Ja Jimmy?"

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. Dummerweise konnte sie seinem Blick Stand halten und es entstand eine Pattsituation.

Mercedes wurde ungeduldig. „Können wir dann endlich?"

„Aber sicher doch." James hakte sich bei Lily unter und zog sie mit sich.

„Also bitte!"

„Was? Ich dachte du wolltest shoppen gehen?"

„Aber doch nicht mit dir!"

„Du bist nicht die einzige, die neue Sachen braucht."

„Na gut. Ich könnte dich als Packesel verwenden."

James seufzte tragisch.

Mercedes versuchte der Versuchung mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen zu widerstehen. „Ich will auch einen Tütenträger!"

James drehte sich mit Schwung um (und zog Lily mit sich, so dass sie ins Stolpern geriet und sich an ihm festklammern musste) und lachte. Dass gefiel Mercedes gar nicht. Sie drehte sich zum Rest der Gruppe, der jetzt irgendwie unentschlossen wirkte, um. „Sirius", flötete sie, „willst du nicht mit uns Shoppen gehen?"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich einen Packesel brauche, du dummer Junge!" murmelte sie leise, aber immer noch laut genug für Lily und James, die daraufhin in Gelächter ausbrachen. Mercedes setzte ein speziell für Sirius entwickeltes Lächeln auf: „Ooh, Sirius, willst mich doch nicht etwa mit den beiden allein lassen, oder?"

Sirius haderte mit sich selbst.

„Du kannst später immer noch in deinen Quidditch-Laden gehen, _Siri_."

„Na gut. Wenn James neue Sachen kauft, kann ich das auch machen." Er verabschiedete sich halbherzig von einer enttäuschten Natasha und einem zwinkernden Remus und bot Mercedes seinen Arm an. Sie lächelte ihn gewinnend an und auch sein letzter Widerstand schmolz dahin.

James lachte und wandte sich Lily zu. „Und, irgendeinen Therapeuten in den letzten paar Tagen gefeuert?"

„Jimmy, das ist ja wohl keine Art, ein Gespräch zu eröffnen!"

„Ich kenne dich Lillian. Also, wie viele?"

„Zwei."

„Huh? Zwei? Das ist ein neuer Rekord, oder?"

Sie schaute ihn nur böse an.

„Warum feuerst du sie denn alle?"

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde. Du suchst doch nur wieder einen Grund, dich über mich lustig zu machen!"

„Nein, wirklich. Es interessiert mich."

„Ihre Theorien sind falsch. Sie irren sich alle."

„Tatsächlich. Was haben sie denn für eine Theorie?"

„Als ob dich das etwas angehen würde." Damit hatte sie seine Neugierde geweckt.

„Ooh Lilian. ...Du brichst mir das Herz, _Prinzessin_."

„Nein."

Und dabei blieb es. Fürs erste. Denn sie waren an der ersten Boutique angekommen und die beiden Mädchen stürzten sich mit Feuereifer auf ihre Lieblingsabteilung, weit weg von der Männerabteilung. James und Sirius zuckten mit den Schultern und wandten sich ein paar Hemden zu.

„Lily, was hast du denn schon wieder?" Wenn sie unter sich waren, verzichteten sie auf Titel und förmliche Anreden. Musste ja niemand wissen.

„Merce! Er will wissen, warum ich meine Therapeuten feuere!"

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, dass deine Therapeuten vielleicht Recht haben könnten?"

„Mercedes! Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken! Sie können gar nicht Recht haben! Das geht nicht!"

Mercedes seufzte und sah ihre beste Freundin an.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein. Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren."  
Mit diesen Worten ging sie zielstrebig und hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu den Männerumkleiden und setzte sich in den Sessel davor.

&

James zog den Vorhang beiseite. „Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Bist du fertig?"

Sirius zog ebenfalls den Vorhang zu Seite.

„Zu farbig, zu gemustert."

Verwundert wandten sich beide Jungs der rothaarigen Hexe vor ihnen zu.

„Ich kann sehr wohl farbige Sachen tragen." Protestierte James.

„Das sind Hemden und keine Sachen. Außerdem ist deins zu gemustert, Jimmy."

„Warum kann ich keine farbigen Hemden tragen, oh große Fashionexpertin?"

„Weil du dafür zu blass bist."

„Ich bin nicht zu blass."

„Nein. Nur für farbige Hemden."

„Ich will aber keine Pastellfarben anziehen."

„Dann trag weiß."

„Ich dachte, ich wär zu blass."

Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, legte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff.

An James gewandt meinte sie, „und _du_ ziehst das aus. Es ist schrecklich." Murrend ging er zurück in die Kabine und zog sich etwas anderes an.

Währenddessen erschien Mercedes wie aus dem Nichts (bestandener Apparationstest).

„Wir haben einen Notfall?"

„Könntest du Sirius bitte erklären, warum ihn weiß nicht blass macht? Er scheint es einfach nicht zu verstehen."

Mercedes sah Sirius in seinem violettfarbenen Hemd an. „So blass wie weiß kannst du gar nicht sein."

Er schaute sie ein wenig ungläubig an. „Das war alles?"

„Ja."

„Mmhh." Er verschwand wieder in seiner Kabine.

Sie wandte sich entsetzt ab und durchwühlte den nächsten Kleiderständer.

Lily langweilte sich bereits. Wie lange brauchte man denn um ein Hemd zu wechseln?

Wie gerufen erschien James wieder. „Wie seh ich aus?"

Lily beherrschte sich. ‚Merlin von Avalon,... fantastisch.' Sie nickte und bedeutete ihm, sich zu drehen.

„Fantastisch, oder?" Er grinste frech.

„Jimmy. Ein schwarzes Cocktailkleid aus Satin von ‚Dolce Witch' mit Schimmereffekt, das sich jeder Figur anpasst, ist fantastisch."

„Hast du so eins?"

Sie lächelte arrogant. „Natürlich."

„Zeig es mir mal bei Gelegenheit, könnte zu dem Hemd hier passen."

Sie erwiderte darauf nix, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er Recht hatte und das würde sie nie zugeben.

Zum Glück wurde ihr jede weitere Diskussion erspart, weil Mercedes den Vorhang zu Sirius' Kabine aufriss und einem oben-ohne-Sirius einen überraschten Schrei entlockte.  
Sie lächelte amüsiert und drückte ihm einen Stapel Hemden an die Brust. „Beeil dich, oder ich helf nach."

„Glaub mir, da hätte er nichts dagegen." James stellte sich neben Lilys Sessel.

In dem Moment kam ein aufgelöster Verkäufer auf sie zu. „Miss Lillian, ich habe mein ganzes Lager durchsucht und ich glaube ich habe etwas für sie gefunden." Er lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Du kannst meine Kabine haben."

„Danke Jimmy. Wie nett von dir."

Sie nahm dem nervösen Verkäufer etwas Rotes ab und sah ihn fragend an. „Schuhe?"

„Ja hier bitte sehr."

Sie nickte und verschwand. Währenddessen tauchte Sirius wieder auf.

„Nein, das ist zu weiß. Probier das nächste."

„Aber die sind doch alle weiß."

„Tz. Mach's einfach, ja?"

„Ja, ja. Schon gut."

Als er mit dem nächsten Hemd wieder auftauchte, nickte Mercedes bestätigend.

„Lillian, wo bleibst du?"

„Moment, Mercy."

Sie zog den Vorhang zur Seite und genoss als erstes James' Reaktion.

Er stand da, seine Augen auf sie fixiert und seinen Kiefer zusammenbeißend.

Sie lächelte gewinnend und wandte sich an den Verkäufer. „Ich nehme es." Dieser lief strahlend davon.

Die Beschreibung von Lilys Kleid war nicht so lang. Rot und kurz. Abartig kurz. Genau ihre Lieblingslänge. Und ihre Lieblingsreaktion von James. Mittlerweile hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Nett."

Nach außen hin hatte es meistens den Anschein, als würden sie sich jeden Moment an die Kehle springen, doch eigentlich war das alles nur ein übersteigertes Konkurrenzdenken. Sie versuchten oft, den anderen zu übertrumpfen und ihn damit aus der Fassung zu bringen. Dieser Punkt ging eindeutig an Lily.

§

* * *

§ 

Wieder ein paar Tage später saß Lily bei ihrem neuen Therapeuten. Mr. Harrison. Bisher hatte sie noch nichts gegen ihn einzuwenden, aber sie waren auch noch nicht weit über die Begrüßung hinaus gekommen.

Ihr Gegenüber war ein hagerer, bebrillter Mann, fest entschlossen, das rätselhafte Mädchen zu entschlüsseln. Auch Lily hatte sich etwas für diesen Kandidaten vorgenommen: sie würde James Potter mit keiner Silbe erwähnen, denn durch ihn fing immer der ganze Ärger an.

Ihr Therapeut räusperte sich. „So Lillian, dann fangen wir mal an. Erzählen Sie doch mal ein bisschen von sich. Damit ich einen ersten Eindruck bekomme."

„Mmhh, ich gehe noch zur Schule und werde am 1. September mein letztes Jahr anfangen. Und oh. ...Ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden."

„Hogwarts, nehme ich an." Er lächelte sie über seinen Brillenrand an.

Sie lachte. „Aber natürlich."

„Lillian, wissen Sie, was andere über Sie denken?"

„Natürlich."

Er sah sie fragend an. „Warum ist das so natürlich für sie?"

„Ich habe meine Spione überall. Was denken Sie denn?"

„Aha. Und was haben andere für ein Bild von ihnen?"

Sie lächelte zynisch: „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?"

Nachdem er ihr aufmuntert zunickte, fuhr sie fort. „Andere, denken von mir, dass ich eine ... reiche, verwöhnte, arrogante und selbstgerechte Zicke bin."

Mr. Harrison nickte. „Und wie kommen Sie damit klar?"

„Mr. Harrison. Ich _bin_ eine reiche, verwöhnte, arrogante und selbstgerechte Zicke."

„Tatsächlich? Bisher machen Sie einen ganz normalen Eindruck."

„Nach außen hin bin ich das alles."

„Warum?"

„Weil die Gesellschaft es von mir erwartet."

„Warum denken Sie das?"

„Wissen Sie, als ich meinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts anfing, kam irgendwie sofort heraus, dass ich reich bin. Und zwar richtig reich. Kinder, die sich vorher noch nett mit mir unterhalten hatten, beäugten mich misstrauisch, als wäre ich eine Bedrohung für sie. Sie hatten Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Und das nur, weil sie _gehört_ hatten, dass ich reich bin."

„Und von da an verhielten Sie sich so?"

„Nicht sofort." Sie schaute in die Ferne. „Ich traf Mercedes, die sich in der gleichen Lage befand und wir arbeiteten noch im Zug einen Plan aus."

„Moment, das alles geschah noch auf der Hinfahrt."

„Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell, Mr. Harrison, vor allem in Hogwarts. Sie müssten das eigentlich wissen."

„Und Sie und Mercedes- Ihre Freundin, nehme ich an – arbeiteten einen Plan aus. Das heißt, noch während des Festes schlüpften Sie in Ihre neuen Rollen?"

„Das ist korrekt. Und wir haben es bis zum heutigen Tage so gehalten."

„Und in welchem Haus sind sie gelandet?"

„Können Sie sich das nicht vorstellen?"

„Nein."

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Slytherin."

§

* * *

TBC...

_Und?_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**2. KAPITEL:**

**

* * *

**

1. September.

Der Bahnsteig summte vor lauter Menschen. Nervöse Erstklässer verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, einige Fünftklässler versuchten ein magisches Feuerwerk in Gang zu setzten. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen, kam eine rothaarige Hexe auf sie zu; Highheels, Minirock, eine weiße Bluse und ein Umhang. Lily Evans stolzierte durch die sich teilende Menge und machte sich für ihren Auftritt bereit. „Euer Feuerwerk ist hiermit konfisziert."

Die Jungen sahen sie erstaunt an. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Das ist unsers."

Lily schlug ihren Umhang zur Seite und die Umstehenden hatten freie Sicht auf das Schulsprecherabzeichen auf ihrer Bluse. „Natürlich kann ich das. Accio Feuerwerk." Sie drehte sich um und stolzierte wieder an den Anfang des Zuges, wo sich das Schulsprecherabteil befand. Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, ereiferten sich Schüler aus fast allen Jahrgängen über die Entscheidung des Direktors. „Eine Slytherin, wie kann er nur!"

„Und dann auch noch sie...!"

„Wen hat er dann wohl als Schulsprecher ausgewählt, _Snape_!"  
.

Im Abteil gesellte sich Mercedes zu ihr. „Kann ich dich tatsächlich alleine lassen?"

„Keine Sorge, James kommt ja noch. Ich werd dann einfach ihn ärgern."

„So so. Na ja. Ich muss wohl leider erst mal in ein normales Abteil. Eine Schande, wirklich."

Lily lachte. „Ich hol dich, so früh es geht."

„Ich hoffe, du beeilst dich, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Gesellschaft ertragen kann."

„Du kannst dich ja mit Sirius trösten."

„Könnte ich in der Tat. Außerdem würde es diese ‚Tash'-Kuh ärgern."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht nur machst, um sie zu ärgern."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, du findest Black besser als du zugibst."

„Vielleicht. Aber bevor ich so eine Äußerung machen sollte, musst du zugeben dass, ..." Sie wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging.

„Hallo allerseits. Seid ihr unbeschadet bis hierher durchgekommen?"

„Siehst du doch Jimmy."

„Zumindest hast du keine äußeren Verletzungen."

„Wie soll ich das denn deuten, Jim?"

„Du weißt schon, dass sich die ganze Schule gegen dich verschworen hat, oder?"

„Die sind doch alle nur neidisch. Ich bin reich, seh fantastisch aus, alle sind sie neidisch."

„Wir sind heute aber mal wieder sehr von uns überzeigt, wie?"

„Ach, du auch? Trifft sich gut." Sie schlug kokett die Augen auf und nieder.

Sirius drängelte sich an James vorbei und warf sich in einen der großen Sitze. „So, dann macht ihr zwei mal, dass ihr loskommt, nicht. Der Zug ist gerade abgefahren."

James sah seinen besten Freund schief an. „Danke Siri, wo wären wir nur ohne dich." Sirius grinste frech.

„Können wir sie überhaupt hier drinnen lassen?"

„Ja, ja. Das wird schon gehen. Drück eine Auge zu."

Lily sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ist Sirius überhaupt _stubenrein_?"

„Also bitte!" empörte sich Sirius.

James lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Natürlich, das hab ich ihm schon letzten Sommer beigebracht."

„James!"

„Ooh, Siri. Hab dich doch nicht so."

„Nenn mich nicht Siri!"

„Bis nachher, Merce!"

„Viel Spaß, _Lils_!"

Lily warf ihr einen Blick zu und schloss die Tür.  
.

Im Vertrauensschülerabteil ging es hoch her. Die nicht-Slytherins waren sich einig, keinerlei Anweisungen der Schulsprecherin zu befolgen. Die Slytherins hingegen standen mit gezogen Zauberstäben da, in eine Ecke gedrängt und drohten mit Zaubersprüchen. Zuerst bemerkte niemand, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„RUHE!" schrie James. Entsetzt drehte sich der Mob um und starrte ihn an. James schrie selten, nicht einmal beim Quidditchtraining. „Was soll das!" seine Stimme war eisig. Ein Gryffindor-Vetrauensschüler wagte sich vor und öffnete den Mund zu einer Erklärung. „Schweig!" James sah sich um. „Ich will keine Erklärung hören. Dafür habe ich genug gesehen."  
Noch nie hatte jemand der Anwesenden ihn so wütend und außer sich gesehen.  
„Wenn ihr ein Problem mit eurer neuen Schulsprecherin habt, dann behaltet es für euch. Dumbledore hat sie ausgewählt, weil er seine Gründe dafür hat. Ihr solltet euch alle schämen. Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von euch." Er holte Luft und sah alle mit einem eisernen Blick an. „50 Punkte von Gryffindor, 50 Punkte von Hufflepuff und 50 Punkte von Ravenclaw."

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen James! Dein eigenes Haus..."

„Und weitere 10 Punkte von Gryffindor. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ihr meinen Anweisungen Widerworte gebt. Das wird für euch alle noch ein Nachspiel haben."

Lily, immer noch ein bisschen überrascht von James, stellte sich neben ihn. „Ihr werdet jetzt die Korridore patroullieren. Wir wollen von keinem weiteren Zwischenfall hören. Hiermit entziehe ich euch die Erlaubnis, Punkte zu vergeben und Nachsitzen anzuordnen." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, um ihre Anordnung magisch zu besiegeln. Grüne Funken sprühten heraus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließen sie das Abteil wieder.  
.

Im Gang vor ihrem Abteil lehnte James sich gegen ein Fenster. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm wird."

„Denkst du ich?"

„Ich habe gerade 160 Punkte abgezogen."

„Danke."

Er sah sie von der Seite an und ging auf sie zu. Lily war auf einiges gefasst gewesen, aber nicht darauf, dass sich seine Arme um sie schlossen. Instinktiv erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.

Sie holte tief Luft und sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Bereit, darein zu gehen?"

Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich schätze schon."

„Du schätzt? Lillian, seit wann verlässt du dich aufs Schätzen?"

„Intuition Jimmy, das haben Jungs nicht."

Er nickte und öffnete die Tür.

„Was zur Hölle... SIRIUS!"

„Oo oh. Hi James."

„_Hi James?_! Du hast unser Abteil unter Wasser gesetzt!"

„Es war nur ein Experiment James und also weißt du die Sitze ließen sich nicht so leicht in Plastiksessel verwandeln und da hab ich einen Zwischenschritt eingelegt und..."

* * *

Ein paar Wochen waren vergangen und der Ball rückte immer näher. McGonagall war immer noch extrem sauer auf ihre Vertrauensschüler und ließ sie bei den Vorbereitungen extra schuften. Es war schon ein ganz schöner Schock für die Hauslehrer gewesen, als sie den Punkteverlust entdeckt hatten. Noch immer fanden es die Schüler schwer, ein anderes Gesprächsthema als das neue Schulsprecherpaar zu finden. Auch die Slytherins konnten sich nur schwer daran gewöhnen, dass James ab und zu während des Essens störte, um mit Lily einige Details für den Ball durch zu gehen. 

Eines Abends, nach dem Essen war es wieder so weit. „Fertig, Lillian?"

„Merlin, Potter! Hast du keine Freunde mit denen du dich unterhalten kannst?"

„Severus, ich bitte dich, kein Grund so feindselig zu sein. Außerdem will Jimmy nicht mit dir reden, sondern mit mir."

„Du scheinst ja sehr genau zu wissen, was ‚Jimmy' will." Ereiferte sich Severus Snape.

„Severus", flötete Lily, „sei still und iss weiter."

James grinste. „Hast du deine Slytherins nicht im Griff, Lillian?"

„Jimmy, Klappe."

„Bist du jetzt so weit, oder nicht?"

„Ja, ich bin so weit. Du bist heute richtig ungeduldig Jimmy."

Mercedes bemerkte, wie sie aufstehen wollte. „Moment mal, du lässt mich hier mit dieser lüsternen Herde (sie meinte die Siebtklässler) alleine?"

James lächelte beschwichtigend. „Keine Sorge Mercedes, ich hab dir Sirius mit gebracht."

„Mmh."

Sirius setzte sich an Lilys Platz. „Ich wünsche allen einen guten Abend. Hat euch das Essen gemundet?"

„Hör auf zu schwallen, Black!"

„Oh Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen."

James fing an zu kichern. Normalerweise beleidigte Sirius seinen Erzfeind schon, wenn er noch nicht einmal in Hörweite war. Lily flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Mercy hat mit ihm gearbeitet. Sie meint, man kann ihn jetzt auf die Öffentlichkeit loslassen." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Lachen zu ersticken.

„Was willst du eigentlich hier, Black?" Snape war verstimmt.

„Ich leiste dieser bezaubernden Lady zu meiner Linken Gesellschaft. Man darf eine Dame schließlich nicht alleine lassen." Mercedes kämpfte mit einem Lächeln.

„Sie ist nicht alleine, Black. Der ganze Tisch ist voll."

„Das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Vor allem du genießt eher den Ruf als Haudegen, als ein Gentleman."

„Clever Black, wirklich clever. Du hältst dich wohl für den Größten, wie?"

„Mein lieber Severus..."

„Uuagh, Black, bitte nicht. Ich muss gleich kotzen!"

„Bitte, deine Ausdrucksweise Severus, in Gegenwart einer Dame! Wie kannst du nur!"

Snape warf ihm nur noch einen äußerst giftigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an seinen Nebensitzer .

„Mercedes meine Liebe, darf ich bitten? Dieser Gesellschaft kann man ja keine Dame aussetzen. Skandalös."

Mercedes hakte sich mit einem versteckten Lächeln unter. James klopfte Sirius lachend auf die Schulter. „Wir sind alle so stolz auf dich."

Sirius sah skeptisch aus.

„Oh doch, Siri. Du hast dich beherrschen können. Das ist ein großer Fortschritt." Mercedes tätschelte ihm zustimmend den Arm.

Sirius grinste und beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, dann sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme: „Ich hab seine Schuhe veilchenblau gefärbt."

James lachte vergnügt. „Geschieht ihm Recht. Komm Prinzessin, wir gehen."

„Bis später, Merce."

„Treib's nicht zu wild, Lils!" rief Mercedes ihr gut hörbar nach.

„Du kennst mich doch!" erwiderte sie lachend.

„Das macht mir ja gerade Sorgen."

Mittlerweile hatten es auch die Gryffindor-Mädchen gehört. Sofort hagelte es böse Blicke. Lily ging mit schwingenden Hüften voran aus der Großen Halle, sie machte sich keine Sorgen darüber. James beeilte sich, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.  
.

Einer der vielen Vorteile des Schulsprecherdaseins waren die eigenen Zimmer, die durch einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Bad miteinander verbunden waren. James hatte schon mehrmals versucht ‚aus Versehen' ins Badezimmer zu laufen, wann immer Lily sich duschte, doch leider verriegelte sie die Tür immer noch magisch. („Um vor hormongesteuerten Jungen wie dir ausreichend geschützt zu sein, Jimmy.")  
.

Im Moment wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum als Krisensitzungsraum verwendet.

„Was soll das heißen, ein paar Leute planen einen Anschlag während meines Balls?"

„Beruhig dich Prinzessin, ich hab alles unter Kontrolle. Außerdem ist es nicht dein Ball."

„Es waren meine Ideen! Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass jemand meine Arbeit sabotiert!"

„Wird auch niemand. Merlin, ich hätte es dir gar nicht erst sagen sollen, du veranstaltest ja ein furchtbares Drama."

„Drama? Drama! Ich veranstalte kein _Drama_!" Lily lief auf und ab, wie ein eingesperrter Tiger.

„Lillian!" Keine Reaktion. „Lillian, hör mir zu."

„WAS?"

„Himmel. Also, hör mir zu. Ich habe mit Remus und Sirius bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Natasha wird uns helfen, indem sie die ‚Saboteure' ablenkt, während wir zuschlagen und ihre Sachen beschlagnahmen."

„_Sie_ HILFT euch auch noch? Und _mir_ sagst du nicht einmal, wer es ist!" Sie blieb vor James stehen. „Und wie habt ihr das überhaupt rausgefunden? Das war bestimmt _nicht_ legal!"

„Würdest du dich endlich mal beruhigen? Ich sag's dir deshalb nicht, weil du sofort Gegenmaßnahmen einleiten würdest. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle."

„Und Natasha _hilft_ euch! Wie will sie denn eine Ablenkung provozieren? Die ist doch vollkommen UNFÄHIG!" sie kreischte das letzte Wort.

„Sie mag nicht so ein Profi sein wie du, aber es reicht."

„Es reicht! Du bist dir im Klaren darüber, dass das unsere Zusammenarbeit ernsthaft gefährdet, oder!"

„Warum sollte das unsere Zusammenarbeit gefährden?"

„Weil du mir nicht vertraust."

„Lils,..."

„Nix Lils. Ich bin nicht einfach so in Slytherin gelandet!"

„Ich weiß und das hast du auch schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt."

„Warum vertraust du mir dann nicht? Ich bin sicher, dass ich euren Plan verbessern könnte."

„Lillian! Lass es gut sein, okay. Wir werden das machen ohne Aufsehen zu erregen und nichts und niemand wird deinen schönen Ball gefährden." Langsam wurde James ungeduldig. Warum musste sie immer nur so kompliziert sein?

„Gut. In Ordnung. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Ich lass euch das ganz alleine machen." Sie lachte humorlos auf.

Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum. Sie eilte durch Hogwarts Gänge, in den 7. Stock. ‚Ich suche einen Raum, in dem ich meine Ruhe habe.' Vor ihr erschien eine Tür. Lily sah sich misstrauisch um und verschwand hinter der Tür.

„Aaarggh!" schrie sie die Wand frustriert an. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich ihre Schulkleidung in einen Trainingsanzug und vor ihr tauchte ein Boxsack auf. Lily ballte ihre Fäuste und attackierte ihn gewalttätig.  
.  
.

James raufte sich die Haare. Warum trieb sie ihn jedes Mal in den Wahnsinn und warum fühlte er sich schuldig? Wäre es tatsächlich besser gewesen, sie einzuweihen? Er raufte sich ein weiteres Mal die Haare. Warum mussten Mädchen immer alles kompliziert machen? Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den weg zum Gryffindor'schen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach ein paar Minuten steckte er den Kopf in den Siebener-Jungenschlafsaal. „Remus?"

„Ja?" Oh Merlin, dachte James, bitte nicht noch jemand, der sich durch ein selbsterfundenes Trauma quält. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hi Remus, wie geht's?"

„Mmhh", brummte es aus einer Ecke, „Morgen ist Vollmond, wie soll's mir denn gehen?"

„Ach komm, verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine." Er durchquerte den Raum und fand Remus in der hintersten Ecke an seinem Schreibtisch, der nur von einem schwachen Licht erhellt wurde.

„Viel Spaß dabei. Vielleicht gelingt es dir ja sogar."

„Remus..."

„Blöde Kuh."

„Natasha?"

„Mmhh..." brummte er verdrießlich in sich hinein.

James seufzte und zog sich einen Stuhl zum Schreibtisch hin. „Hast du sie gefragt und sie hat nein gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Was dann."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Ein guter Freund hat mir mal gesagt, dass es hilft, wenn man sich seinen Ärger von der Seele redet."

Remus schaute ihn zum ersten Mal direkt an. „War ich das?"

„Ja. Wer sonst?"

„Na dann hab ich eben Mist von mir gegeben. Es hilft nichts."

„Hast du es ausprobiert?"

„Ich weiß, dass es nichts hilft. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe meine schlechte Laune genießen. Sie ist so selten da, also muss ich ihr meine volle Aufmerksamkeit geben."

„Remus." Seufzte James. „Warum machst du es denn so kompliziert."

„Sie ist in Sirius verliebt. Sie sieht mich überhaupt nicht."

„Und woher weißt du das?"

„Du merkst doch, was für schmachtende Blicke sie ihm zu wirft, oder? Und dann lacht sie über alle seine Witze. Und ich meine alle. Auch die schlechten."

„Blöde Kuh."

„Mmmhh..."

„Und was willst du jetzt dagegen unternehmen?"

„Wie meinst 'n das schon wieder?"

„Sirius will nichts von ihr. Er ist schon lange in Mercedes verschossen. Du kannst sie dir also ‚greifen'."

„Oh bitte James. Sie steht auf Typen wie Sirius; schwarze, lange Harre, groß, muskulös, mysteriös... die Liste ist wahrscheinlich noch länger."

„Remus, komm schon. Du hast schließlich auch ein Geheimnis."

„Pah, tolles Geheimnis! Ich werde einmal pro Monat zum Monster!"

„Du hast eine sehr pessimistische Einstellung, weißt du das?"

„Ach nee,... Warum bist du überhaupt hier?"

„Ich brauch die Karte."

„Kannst sie haben. Warum denn?"

„Ich muss Lillian finden."

„Hat sie dich versetzt?"

„Nein."

„Was dann?"

„Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass jemand den Ball sabotieren möchte."

„Und? Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Na wie wohl. Ich hab ihr nicht gesagt wer's macht und erwähnt, dass Natasha uns helfen wird."

„Und!"

„Sie ist ausgeflippt. Ich glaub, sie muss mal wieder zu ihrem Therapeuten."

„Dann sag's ihr halt. Wenn sie darauf besteht."

„Oh ich wette, dass sie im Moment schlecht auf mich zu sprechen ist. Noch schlechter als sonst."

„Du hast es also verschissen."

„Jep."

„Shit."

James nahm die Karte und suchte nach Lily. Nach einer Minute schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das gibt's nicht. Sie ist nicht da."

„Wie? Kann nicht sein", Remus konzentrierte sich, „also wenn sie nicht auf der Karte ist, dann ist sie auch nicht in Hogwarts."

„Shit." James sah Remus hilfesuchend an. „Was soll ich dann machen?"

„Ihr das nächste Mal ihren Willen lassen."

„Das hilft mir jetzt gar nicht."

„Ich weiß. Ich glaube, das beste, was du tun kannst, ist warten. Nimm die Karte mit."

„Okay, kommst du mit?"

„Nee, ich bleib noch n bisschen hier und lass meine Gedanken schweifen."

James stand auf und ging zur Tür, dort drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Remus, wenn sie nicht sieht, was für ein toller Kerl du bist, dann ist sie's nicht wert."

Remus lächelte leicht. „Danke James."  
.  
.

James wartete die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte alle seine anstehenden Hausaufgaben erledigt und für fast alle Fächer vorgelernt.

Um drei Uhr dann öffnete sich das Portrait („Reichlich spät junge Dame!") und Lily betrat den Raum. Leise schlich sie sich zu ihrem Zimmer und stolperte über eine Schnur, weswegen ein lautes, polterndes Geräusch ausgelöst wurde. James hatte vermutet, dass er einschlafen würde und hatte deshalb sicher gestellt, dass er sie auch hören würde.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er ein wenig verschlafen.

„Spät."

„Wo warst du?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

„Tut es sehr wohl."

„Ach ja? Wer hat dir das Recht dazu gegeben?" Lily ging im flackernden Kerzenlicht auf ihn zu. „Warum hast du mir nachspioniert?"

„Weil du einfach abgehauen bist."

„Ich hatte auch allen Grund dazu."

„So? Warst du wieder in Paris?"

„Nein und es geht dich nichts an."

„Du hast das Schulgelände verlassen, nicht wahr?"

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Weil du nicht auf der Karte warst."

Lily lachte, „eure Karte des _Rumtreibers_. Natürlich, wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen."

„Wo warst du?" James packte sie am Arm. Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch sein Griff war zu stark für sie.

„Weißt du, eure kleine Karte kennt nicht alle Räume in Hogwarts."

„Tatsächlich? Wir sind immer davon ausgegangen."

„Dann war eure Annahme eben falsch. Ihr habt euch geirrt." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. James erkannte, dass sie nichts sagen würde, er lockerte seinen Griff und sie riss sich frei.

James drehte sich zum Kamin „Warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Aus sehrwahrscheinlich dem selben Grund weswegen du mir nicht vertraust." Sie wandte sich ab.

„Kate Schwartz und Regina Williams, beides Fünftklässerinnen aus Gryffindor."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mir jetzt auch egal." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

James stand noch eine Weile vor dem ausgehenden Kaminfeuer und dachte nach.  
.

* * *

. 

TBC...


End file.
